Awakening
by InlovewithyouElejah14
Summary: Elena was an original soon after she found out she needed to activate her other side and the only way she can do it was to go back to the past but he didn't say how. Will she fall for a certain original brother? (Sorry First story ever please be nice) Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire diaires
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Elena's POV

I walk through the woods to the witches plantation house as she walked she remembered why she was doing this

Flashback:

Miranda and Elena were spending some quality time together at the lake house she was 16 years old. Her mom was making mud mask when the door bell rang a handsome man in his mid twenties had blue eyes and black hair came in and talked with my mom.

After an hour they came out he walked over to me "It's nice meeting you Elena I will see you soon Miranda I hope she will be ready when the time comes" with that he left.

"Honey there's something you need to know" for the next hour she told me about her being an angel and me being to be one not just a regular angel but a earth and supreme one she told me everything and I accepted it she showed me her powers and together I learned everything.

"You should know we need to activate our powers others are awakened by doing a selfless act of dying others need to find there soul mate I found my soul mate in your father"

End of Flash back

A year later I found out I was also psychic and didn't dwell in my powers until I met the whole original family they were hiding a secret but there was a powerful block so I can't. Now after my 19th birthday my mom showed up in my room as a ghost and told me it was time and Andrew would come for me tomorrow.

"Are you ready for this and Ayanna knows of your secret she will help you?" he asked I read his mind I saw he didn't plan on me living with Ayanna I had to find my mate.

I nodded and close my eyes and fell into a dark oblivion I woke up and sat up I held the fur with me a hand help me up and gave me some water I look up to see Kol Mikaelson. I instantly felt a strong connection as I look into his eyes everything disappeared we got lost in each other's eyes I knew he felt it too.

"Um thank you" I said breaking the connection we had he smiled gently I saw we were in a hut and I was in a bed. "You are welcome miss I am glad you are wake I was starting to worry I know you are not from here I smell the scent of magic covered you but it is gone now"

I nodded "yes I am from the year 2014 what time it is here?" he looked shocked but still gave me a charming smile that made a faint blush appears on my cheeks

"998 A.D. glad to know the earth is still here in 1000 years now I brought you some clothes" he turned around as I dressed "Will you please help me with the laces I can't seem to reach them?" he turned around and smiled genuinely "Of course why may I ask why you look like Tatia but you look more beautiful than her?"

At that I blushed at the compliment as he finished tying the laces and I turned around "I am a direct descendent of Tatia she is my ancestor I am Elena Gilbert" he grabbed my hand and kissed it "Would you like to stay here with me this is my hut and I am sure you need a place to stay?"

If I was still human my heart would jump and beat like a machine gun "Thank you very much you are very kind" he look into each other eyes getting lost in them he lean in feeling each other's breath. I heard his heart like it wanted to get out of his chest

"Um thank you we should make up a cover story for your arrival" I heard his thoughts I soften up "How about we tell them that I am from the old world and that my brother was sent to live with some family friends while I went here in search of a new life"

"Smart clever beautiful compassionate your one of a kind Miss Elena" he said a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Why thank you kind sir but please call me Elena"

We flirted for a while "How long was I unconscious?"

"About 3 days I found you and covered you in my fur blanket then carried you to my hut" he said without breathing I kiss him on the cheek "Thank you again for everything Kol and for being such a gentleman it's quite a welcoming change"

He smiled "Are you promised Elena?" I knew he would ask that eventually it's been in his mind "No I am not I broke up with my suitors before this happened"

He looked to me confused "Why?" I let out a sigh "Something happened that caused me to change they both loved different parts of me and they fight over me like a toy they kept hovering over me never letting me have a moment peace and they are very annoying over bearing protectors"

An amused and satisfied smile made it way to his we talked until night we cooked together I wouldn't take no for an answer

After dinner we cleaned up and he showed me to my room "There are some clothes there if you need anything I will be in the next room." Once he fell asleep I go out to hunt I caught a bear and a wolf I clean myself up went for a midnight swim and ran around to dry myself and went back to the hut. I look at the dress they all look hard to sleep in I should know I slept in a similar dress once not every comfortable. I saw Kol's shirts in the trunk below and I grab one strip off my dress and put it on I fell asleep dreaming about the night my parents died

Dream:

After talking to Damon he compelled me to forget. I sat in the back tapping thinking about Matt when suddenly me dad lost control and we fell into the river. I woke up sometime later my mom was not moving my dad was trying to get us free from the corner of my eye I saw 3 figures standing there looking at us. I tap my dad's shoulders he mouthed "I love you" I returned it "I love you" with that I fell into oblivion the only thing was on my mind was Jeremy.

I woke up in the hospital to see Jeremy asleep I grab the water and drank it down I grab a mirror and saw my eyes were blue so was a streak of my hair.

End

I sat up and gasping I went out and open the door a little to see Kol sleeping. I went to make some tea I heard him wake up and walk out of the room to me "Elena?" he asked I turned around and he laughed "I see you found my trunk of clothing"

I blush "sorry but I couldn't help myself sleeping in a dress in very uncomfortable" he took my hands in his "no worries darling just don't let anyone see you they might get the wrong impression"

We stare at each other smiles on our faces "What are you doing up?"

I turned around and continue making my tea "I had a bad dream just making some tea"

"If you don't mind me asking but what was it about?" I let out a sigh "the night my parents died"

He grabbed me and hugged me "I'm so sorry" I lean into his embrace I felt his tone hard muscles his chest was bare _God he's so hot _I thought. He led me to his room where we started talking about our family after drinking tea we laid down our foreheads touching

"Elena tomorrow would you like to meet my family at dinner?" he asked his intense gaze bore into my eyes "I would love to meet them"

We smiled at each other he leaned in I met him half way we shared a soft gentle yet passionate and mind blowing kiss. We kissed each other until we were out of breath I look into his eyes full of love yet I see a little lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol's POV

I woke up just after sunrise to see a sleeping angel next to me I couldn't help but smile at the kiss we had shared last night.

I carefully but reluctantly remove myself from her to make her breakfast in bed. 15 minutes later I was done I go into bed and saw her starting to wake up I kiss her forehead she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good Morning Darling" she sat up and gave me a kiss on the lips oh a very good morning indeed

"Good Morning Kol" God that smile is so amazing "Brought you breakfast in bed"

"You're so sweet come eat with me" as we ate I felt a strong connection to her when we met. After we ate she changed into a red dress I laced her up while I grabbed the shirt she slept in God she smells like lilies and vanilla with a hint of honeysuckle

"Don't worry darling you have many more shirts you can barrow this one just smells like you" she grinned and we walk out the door. I showed her everywhere tonight I was going to show her my secret that I am a warlock.

It was time to have dinner with my family I led her to my family home we entered the house and I introduce her to my mother "Mother I would like you to meet Miss Elena Petrova a distant relative of Tatia she came here to start a new life after her parents died and had been separated with her brother she is staying at the spare room at my house Elena this is Esther my mother"

She smiled sweetly at her my mother had that look on her she was going to set me up she turned to me "Kol why don't you call your sister in the back?" I nodded then she turned back to Elena "Elena would you like to stay for dinner?" She looked at me and I smile "I would love to may I help?"

"Of course" with that I left to get Rebekah

Elena's POV

"I am really sorry about your family my dear but if you're coming here to start a new life Kol would definitely take care of you he is a gentleman." She said as I cut the vegetable while she stirred the stew "Thank you I have only known Kol for a short time and he has been nothing but a gentleman"

Kol Came back with Rebekah and a 14 year old boy I assumed it was Henrik. Henrik grabbed my hand and kissed it "Hello Miss Elena I am Henrik the youngest child of the family" I curtsied and smile warmly at him. "Hello Elena I am Rebekah the only daughter and second youngest of the family" she said after she curtsied I curtsied back and smile at her we became instant friends after talking for a few minutes

I sneaked glances at Kol Rebekah broke me out of my thoughts "I warn you once Niklaus and Elijah sees you they may start to pursue you. Kol may be mischievous but he has the biggest heart of us all and he will treat you like a princess" she whispered in my ear I smiled I locked gazes with Kol who was talking with Finn and Henrik he smiled and walked over to me

"Are you getting along with my sister?" he asked taking my hands in his. I nodded he seemed nervous "Yes she is very sweet are you alright you seem nervous?" he let out a sigh

"It's about my father he may force us t-" he was cut off by the door opening we saw Elijah and Klaus with wide eyes Elijah was the one to break the silence "Tatia what are doing here holding my brother's hand?" Jealousy was in his face and voice Kol spoke up clearly annoyed "Brothers this is Elena a distant relative of your dear Tatia she is a guest at my home"

They nodded and kissed my hand loving in greeting I shifted uncomfortably Kol wrapped an arm around my waist signaling I was off limits. I heard Mikael and Esther talking in the back she told him about me and he smiled to me and went near us I felt Kol tighten his grip on me

"Kol my son who is beautiful lady you have brought to dinner?" Kol heart was racing "Father this is Elena. Elena this is my father Lord Mikael"

I curtsied which was rewarded by Mikael giving me a look of approval "It is nice to meet you my lord"

The rest of the dinner went on they asked a few questions

"Kol did you ask this young lady for you to court her yet?" Everybody fell silent looking at the both of us I knew this question was coming soon Kol's heart beats raced fast he didn't know what to say I kept a calm façade and answered for him "Yes he has my Lord and I have graciously accepted"

Everybody but Mikael was shocked into silence "You have chosen well my son"

Kol's POV

I can't believe she said that not that I am complaining I would love her to be in my arms. I saw Nik and Elijah still staring at her lovingly they already have Tatia they're not going to get my Elena. I brought her to the water falls

"You know you are quite brave talking with my father like that" she grinned and looked at me "Well I saw how frightened you were and what you're mother and sister said made me intrigued" I raise an eyebrow at her "Oh and what did they say?"

"That's our little secret" she whispered in my ear

"Elena I know we just known each other for a short time but your beautiful compassionate kind caring any man would be lucky to have you may I be that man and be allowed to court you?" She smiled widely "I would love nothing more Kol"

"Elena I have something to show you" I close my eyes and started chanting a few bonfires started around us and wind and leaves surrounded us I open my eyes and saw her smiling "You're a witch that's amazing you're amazing"

I saw her eyes they held so much love life compassion this girl is truly different. We stared at each other our faces leaning in my hand cupped her cheek while the other was on her waist. Her hand on my cheek and the other was on my arm gripping it our eyes never leaving each other our lips touched

Elena's POV

He is courting me and I am beyond happy now we are kissing our lips moved with rhythm. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for access I granted it he deepened our kiss. We pulled away slowly giving me a soft kiss before fully pulling away

"Let's go home" he said his arm never leaving my waist. Once we got home I put on his shirt while he removed his and we lay down next to each other. I cuddled into his chest and his arms wrapped around me possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

I woke up around midnight I sensed Kol's fear his heart was beating rapidly he was moaning and groaning he was having a nightmare. I decided to enter his mind and change it what I saw shocked me

Dream:

I was standing near the river I heard myself drowning Rebekah had gotten Kol but was too late I was already dead Kol held my lifeless body. He had a tear fall so was Rebekah and Henrik the others in the back watched in heart break.

"You love her don't you brother?" asked Bekah Kol sighed and tightened his grip on me

"The first time I saw her I fell in love she gave me purpose love happiness and compassion now I don't feel anything they all died with her" he said a few tears falling

I quickly change the dream into a happy one. I looked into his memories and saw a cute nice one and played it in his mind I saw all of them playing together as children I saw him watching from a far smiling at the memory. I go behind him and hugged his waist he quickly turn around and saw me

"You were so adorable as a child" I said smirking my back was against his chest and he had arms wrapped around my waist my hands rested on his.

We woke up at the same time looking at each other's eyes "Good morning darling"

"Good morning Kol" we didn't move from our positions until he sighed

"We must get up no matter how much I rather not have my siblings seeing this" he said almost blushing a faint red showed

"You like seeing me in your clothes?" I asked teasingly his reply made his heart beat faster

"More than you know I also like waking up to a sleeping angel next to me" she smiled and got a blue dress and Kol laced her up. Kol wore the shirt I wore that night as we headed to the falls to meet up with his siblings.

As we walked teased, flirted and had playful banter the men who passed them grew jealous of Kol. This was something Kol noticed very much he would need to do something about it as they flirted heavily they held hands from a far his sibling watched. While Kol was talking with one of the villagers I kept a close ear on them I listened in to their conversation

"They are so perfect for each other" said Rebekah squealing

Nik and Elijah looked annoyed Finn spoke up "Seems like fate has brought them together"

"What do you mean Finn?" asked a curious Elijah his eyes never leaving Elena

"Well think about it the day Kol found Elena he was supposed to be with Rebekah. You and Niklaus was suppose to be on log duty that day but you switched because of Tatia. If you two didn't listen to Tatia you would have met her first" explained Finn "It's truly rare what they have true love at first sight"

"Yes Elena is one of kind" said a new voice joining them they turned around they saw Ayanna

"You know her?" asked Elijah "Yes poor girl" she said shaking her head remembering what her mentor told Ayanna she sighed

"What do you mean?" asked the young blonde girl

"It is not my story to tell but know this she has suffered a lot in her age being the eldest she had to remain strong people look up to her she is compassionate caring loyal faithful. She would go to great lengths to protect the people she cares about" she explained a few unshed tears were visible

Kol leaned carefully waiting for a reaction he looked for signs but my face was blank and so did her eyes. "Oh there going to kiss" Rebekah squealed delightfully Klaus quickly covered her mouth "Rebekah be quite our brother deserves happiness"

The siblings quickly looked back to the couple making out. The smile on Rebekah's face grew "I'm sorry but if she marries Kol I finally get to have a sister"

"I like Elena she's nice her eyes are so warm and full of life" said the youngest Mikaelson brother. Kol deepened the kiss Rebekah let out a squeal in delight and happiness Elena pulled away slowly both panting their foreheads pressed together.

"Did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have ki-" he was cut off by Elena kissing him

"It's not you your siblings are watching us" he sighed and saw them out from the corner of his eye "I wish we can continue"

"I do too next time alright?" he nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As they siblings looked again they disappeared when they all turned around at the same time they saw a confuse Elena and a smirking Kol. They jumped 10 feet in the air surprise and Kol snickered.

Once he calmed down he asked "So brother sister did you enjoy watching us?" his siblings looked away in embarrassment Rebekah broke the silence

"Well um Elena I will be showing you your chores with Henrik while my brothers hunt" she explained excitedly Henrik grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her off Rebekah was about to follow them when she was held back by Kol.

"Keep her away from the men in the village please" she nodded as she saw the troubled look on his face especially his eye.

While Rebekah did her promise to keep Elena away she heard her muttering about inappropriate things. While the men were out hunting they were teasing Kol

"OK, OK can we leave now?" he asked impatiently his brothers snickered

"Missing Elena already?" Nik asked awed by his brother and his instant love for this girl

He shook his head smiling "It's not that I'm worried the men in this village are very impulsive I'm very worried about her safety" he admitted. Elijah put his hands on Kol's shoulders "Well then we must go Rebekah insisted on a picnic Elena's cooking" Kol smiled as they head back to the falls.

**~Anyways thanks for following sorry for the long wait. Please review tell me what u think.~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How are you coping Elena?" asked the dark skinned witch. Ayanna invited her for tea to talk when they had ran into them while going back to the house to cook

Elena smiled "I have adjusted well and Kol had taken me in and is now courting me" she couldn't contain the excitement of it. They had talked for a while as she headed back and started cooking in vampire speed soon she was done when Henrik knocked on the door.

"Hello Elena" he greeted kissing my hand we headed out to the falls he carried and set up the food while I went for a swim.

* * *

While Elena was with Henrik Rebekah had met up with her brothers minus Finn

"Rebekah where is Elena?" asked a worried Kol. His siblings smiled but Rebekah didn't she had been confused "Rebekah what are you hiding?" asked her favorite brother

"I would not leave her alone a few approached her and she ignored them I heard some men talking very, very inappropriately about her" Kol's eyes became dark as his hands balled into fist his powers showing as he started to create a storm. Finally after a few minutes his siblings calmed him promising to protect her and they met up. By then Elena was soaking in the sun with Henrik chatting once they tasted Elena's cooking they immediately fell in love with it

"Elena this taste amazing" Praised Nik while the others nodded in agreement. After a few moans and praising one of the handsome yet heartbreaker of women appeared and had his sights set on Elena, Kol tightened his grip on her and held his sword the man smirked and left.

"Um Kol can you please stop what you're doing" Kol snapped "No I'm going to stand by and watch while you leave me" The others were stunned into silence unsure of what to do

"Um Ok you can do that I meant your grip on my waist it formed a bruise" the immediately look at his grip and he withdrew quickly remorse and guilt filling him "I'm so sorry Elena I never meant to hurt you"

"Kol it's ok come let's go for a walk" They walked away their siblings smiling. She led him to a secret meadow and they laid on a blanket "Kol what is wrong?"

"The men here are very dangerous they are barbaric if you are not careful you might get hurt and I might lose you" he confessed sadly Kol had one arm at the back of his head the other on his stomach. Elena was facing him her head being held up by her arm and the other grabbed his hand on his stomach

"I'm touch that you care so much" a smile graced her lips "But I can protect myself" he looked at her "How?" _If you only knew_ she thought "I have many secrets Kol and my past is something I do not wish to remember but I had a mentor and my family we hunt a special kinds of demons."

"Are there witches in your town?" he asked out of the blue Elena shook her head "Not much some were killed by my own ancestor once they would find them they would tie them up in stakes and burn them alive"

"Promise me you won't leave me and be careful and safe" he pleaded with his eyes "I promise Kol"

He smiled and pulled her for a kiss a gentle yet passionate long very long kiss. For the first time in years Elena felt complete like she was never broken.

This is what Damon wanted me to have right a love that consumed me passion adventure a little danger she saw everything that in Kol. She was falling hard for the young warlock and soon to be original and she knew he was the same. But she feared her biggest baggage would be hard for him to carry the secret of her vampirism and her angel side.

* * *

Kol spent most of his time with Elena a few weeks later it was a full moon and he walked in house the chores was always done fast he wondered why but brushed it off. He saw Elena cooking humming he snuck up behind her and he wrap his arms around her.

"Good Evening Darling" he kissed her neck "What did you do all day?"

"Nothing much I spent it with Rebekah we played chase went for a swim and just talked" she held out a spoon for him to taste "Should I worry about her stealing you away from me?" he joked and helped her cook

"No I am all yours and beside she needs a girl friend to talk to" Stating the obvious "She could talk to us" Elena stared at him giving him a look. "Ok your right"

Elena smiled and dinner went on "Elena darling there is a full moon tomorrow"

"Yes do not worry Rebekah informed me and your mother and father told me to stay close to you" he smiled "Seems you got to my family"

After dinner they went to change Kol removing his shirt while Elena putting on one of his Elena cuddled up to his chest and he wrap his arms around her possessively. That night Tatia was angry at and jealous at Elena everybody was choosing her including Niklaus and Elijah, she would make sure her "Cousin" knows to back off she will just scare her.

The next morning Kol and Elena got ready for the full moon Kol not letting Elena out of his sight. Ayanna asked to speak with Elena before they went. "Ayanna what is it?"

"Child did you eat before coming?" she asked worriedly "No Kol has not let me out of his sight since this morning what am i going to do" her face was pale

Ayanna bared her wrist "Drink child I will not take no for an answer" there was no point arguing Bennetts are stubborn she drank quickly and left thanking Ayanna once again. Even Ayanna cares for her and had fallen under her spell Tatia manage to caught up with her

"Hello Elena" her voice sweet and fake Elena rolled her eyes "Yes Tatia?" she asked annoyed

"I'm just here to warn you stay away from the Mikaelsons from Niklaus and Elijah" Elena scoff "For what just for some twisted game you enjoy the attention Tatia not their love. You play with their hearts not keep them, you are beautiful outside but it seems inside your just a pathetic girl thats alone and wants to the center of everything" Tatia's eyes grew dark

"Watch what you are saying wrench I could have Kol in a heart beat he already like me face" Elena let out a dark chuckle and let her eyes become bloodshot she pinned Tatia against the tree her eyes became normal "Tatia I should warn you I may appear cool calm and collected but i have a dark side that you really don't want to see. If i were you I would think twice before you make anything against me"

Elena walked away and went to the entrance where Kol was waiting for her. Tatia followed her sensing this is not over she would make sure it isn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys,

Sorry for not updating. The school year was really tiresome and kept me real busy since we are still adjusting to the new system. Any how I deleted some of my chapters in this story since the story was going a little to fast. I'm rewriting it so it will return to the original plot I made. Thank you and sorry again for making you all wait.

See you soon,

Inlovewithyouelejah


	6. Chapter 6

Two months flew by and soon the courtship will end in their marriage. One thing bothered Elena was keeping the secret of her vampire nature, along with her not yet active angel heritage. Kol was becoming suspicious yet he never pushed her. Although she caught him glaring at any male who would show a slight interest to her yet he knew she only had eyes for him.

"Elena darling are you alright?"

Elena's head snapped to where she was staring of into space. She met her beloved mate's deep chocolate eyes that were filled with worry with a smile. She had stood up where she had seated herself on the ground as Kol embraced her lovingly yet possessively. Another thing that Elena noticed that every time she was close he had to touch her, in their embrace every time she shifted she would find him mimicking her.

Could he be feeling the effect of their mating bond?

_Impossible but maybe._

"I am fine my love just thinking." She had nuzzled Kol's neck purring softly at his scent, at this Kol had became aroused at his beloved's affection. Elena knew she had to tell Kol soon rather than later. Since her powers had been showing more strongly than before. Kol looked down at Elena's doe troubled eyes

"Kol darling are we doing something tomorrow?" He needed to know her secret, she has been through a lot she can do this.

_I can do this, _she mental chanted

"Not that I know of. Father is in an extended hunting trip along with Finn and Elijah. Nik will be teaching Henrik how to ride a horse and Rebekah will be helping mother. Why my darling?" He purred the 'r' in darling just before he stole a long sensual kiss from her red plump lips

"I need to tell you something important. We can take a walk to our secret meadow." The Vampire doppelganger suggested. As Kol's eyes were filled with confusion, love and a small amount of fear. He hesitantly nodded Elena smiled and kissed his neck at his pulse point before kissing his lips. They shared more passionate affections for a few moments before Elena headed of to Ayanna's hut. Where she felt a familiar presence in the house, she was immediately greeted by her mentor's smile. Her mentor knew all to well that mates can't keep secrets from mates this was a special case Kol had began feeling the need to protect and touch his mate.

* * *

"You wish to tell your mate your secret?" Andrew's voice cut through the silence. Elena nodded shyly to her mentor her eyes troubled and fearful of his reaction.

"I do. He suspects something is going on with me but he's giving me space. He trust me and I love him for that. It's killing me to keep this from him while he tells me everything I keep all my secrets to myself. I feel like I'm betraying his trust and love." Andrew grinned at her.

"I can't tell you of how he's going to react. But have faith in him he loves you truly. I watched you two interact your love is pure and strong. I know he will be confused, afraid but I'm positive his feelings for you will over come that fear." Elena smiled she feels as if her own mother is telling Andrew what to say.

"May I ask why is though Kol feels the mating pull? No human feels the pull so strongly before."

"That is because you two are special entities. I can't tell you more right now you have to find out yourself. Now go fed before you go tell him tomorrow." Elena did as she was told and hunted two bears before going home. Kol greeted her home with rabbit stew and a kiss. The two of them talked long into the night as the finished eating Elena wore Kol's shirt and the two cuddled falling asleep both of them dreaming of coupling with their intended love.

* * *

"Kol please say something." Kol was frozen in shock and fear as he took in what she had just told him. A bloodsucking entity she had called herself a vampire. He didn't realize that he was thinking for awhile now that his mate is silently sobbing.

"You're afraid of me now. Aren't you?" She had turned away from him attempting to hide her tears her heart aching at the thought of him fearing her where she would die so he could live.

Kol eyes widen and reaches out to his beloved soul mate he grabs her from behind and presses her in tree his hands on her hips. She still stares away from him she didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes. Now she knew how Stefan felt when he told her, the fear of that person telling you that they don't want to see you.

Kol lifted her chin to meet his eyes his heart dropped when he saw the emotions swimming in her eyes, "Hey darling look me." The vampire doppelganger looked directly into his eyes confused as he kissed her tears away then sweetly on her lips.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you, you are the love of my life Elena whether you're a demon, a witch or even a werewolf I will always love you." Elena filled with joy and love tackled him into a hugged and pulled him in for a very, very long kiss.

When he needed to breath, Elena moved to his neck and kept biting and nibbling his pulse point making him moan and groan. When night fall came the two headed back after Elena explained more about being a vampire.

* * *

"Kol are you alright brother?" Rebekah's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Elena was with her mentor today and the Mikaelson sibling, the exception of Finn, decided to have lunch near the falls. Two full moons has passed since the day Elena had told him her secret, his sensual desire for her was overwhelming but he kept it in check not wanting to scare her although he knew she was not a virgin he was definitely one.

So far they were only to remove each other's clothes but something always gets in the way. By something he meant one of his family members or Ayanna. They were both sexually frustrated, Elena more than Kol as vampires were very sexual creatures.

"I am fine sister just thinking."

"Pray tell what are you thinking of brother." Everyone waited for their brother to talk as Kol took a deep breath and pulled out a ring. All their eyes widen before they started celebrating and help him to propose to Elena.

* * *

Every Mikaelson sibling were at the young couples house to have lunch when Ayanna had knocked at the door. Elena could see past her impassive mask and became worried, at this Ayanna shook her head at the vampire telling her in a low whisper that she would tell her soon.

"I need Elena's blood for a spell I will be doing tonight. Elena please fill up this two jars of blood and Kol fill this one jar of your blood." Both nodded and took knives into their bedroom and stayed their for an hour before the jars were full.

Elena with blood being drained from her had felt the bloodlust increase with feeding of animal blood and not hunting yesterday her fangs and veins kept appearing. She hid her face in Kol's body every time, finally just before night fall everyone left their house.

"Elena are you alright?" Kol asked before leaning down to kiss her but felt nothing. He looked around and saw his beloved vampire fiancée looking out the window breathing heavily. Instant concern and worry flashed through Kol's eyes

"Elena? Darling?" Kol took a ginger step forward.

"Kol please stay away I haven't hunted since two days before. With Ayanna taking my blood it increased my need to feed." Realization hit Kol as well as a ridiculous idea Elena would have turned away.

"Drink from me." The warlock had whispered and was now fully behind the vampire. Elena turned around to face him at vampire speed the veins had started disappearing and the tips of her fangs disappeared from under her red lips.

"Kol please I can hunt at night I just have to wait." Kol wasn't having any of it. He kissed her lips and guided her to his neck baring it for him. Elena whimpered but he felt her fangs scratch his skin before she was gone from his arms once again. He spotted her next to the bed her eyes closed her veins dark and the tips of her fangs was shown on top of her lower lip.

Kol approach her again and backed her up to the bed making her collapse on the bed and him hovering over her. He lowered his lips to her neck and started placing sensual kisses, nibbling and biting. Elena moaned her bloodlust momentarily forgotten as unknown to Kol he was using the mating bond to make his mate submissive.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for just posting it now. I have no excuse for being forgetful and lazy.**

**Well guys here's another chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**

**~See ya soon~**


	7. Chapter 7

Kol woke up the next morning feeling content. He thoroughly kissed his beloved to make her agree with him. He never knew that being bitten could be that pleasurable he wanted it again. He rubbed his neck to see if there was a bite but nothing.

"I healed you." A tired voice came from beside him. He looked at his angel and smiled as she continued to talk still half asleep, "I didn't think you would want your siblings to see it."

"Hey I'm proud to wear you mark." Kol whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe softly, "My mother and sister will be here to go with you to the market."

The two shared a kiss and got out of bed to work for the day. Kol going hunting with his brothers, and Elena meeting with her mentor and planning her wedding. Elena smiled as she remembered him proposing last night.

**~LAST NIGHT~**

_Kol pulled away as he finished kissing his beloved. Her hair was wild, her cheeks were red as she panted in desire for him. He smirked feeling proud then felt nervous again. He brought out the ring, brought her outside and grabbed her hand._

_"Elena Gilbert you are a kind, caring, brave, compassionate girl. I am lucky enough to hold your heart, to have you in my arms. You told me your deepest secret and I will always keep it with me. You are one of a kind. The adventure that I was looking for. I don't want you to be with somebody else. Will you grant me my greatest wish and become my wife and marry me?"_

_Elena tear filled eyes looked at the ring then back at him, "Yes." Elena nodded and Kol slipped the ring. She happily jumped in his arms sharing a passionate kiss as Kol carried her inside to continue their activities._

* * *

"Andrew it wasn't not me," Elena looked at her mentor, "I'm not strong enough to open a portal much less a time portal."

"You have your Miranda's powers Elena. You have the powers of a supreme angel and you are an earth guardian a dangerous and powerful mix. Did you wish for any of your friends or family members to be here with you?" Andrew asked worriedly

Elena shook her head in negative, "I haven't thought about them since I arrived here."

"Then who could it be?" Ayanna asked to nobody in particular. Andrew rubbed his face in annoyance and frustration, he turned to Elena.

"Elena I want you to keep your eyes and ears open. Trust your instincts and tell me immediately what you find, alright?" Elena nodded at her mentor and excused herself to meet up with Rebekah and Esther to go to the market.

* * *

"Elena how are you?" Rebekah asked.

"I am well Rebekah thank you." Rebekah and Elena happily chatted as the original witch walked along side them when Esther caught the ring on her left hand. "Elena." Both teenagers looked to Esther as Esther grabbed her hand saw the ring. Rebekah squealed and hugged Elena tightly, "You're going to be my sister."

"Yes Kol proposed to me last night. We planned on telling everyone at dinner tonight." Esther smiled he couldn't be anymore happy for his son. "Let's prepare something special then. I know everyone will be happy to learn about your engagement especially Mikael. He is becoming more impatient and wants all of our children married by winter."

That being said Esther and the two girls set on preparing for tonight for the celebration of Kol and Elena's engagement.

* * *

**-A week later-**

Esther was taking her measurements for her wedding dress and Rebekah was helping her mother. Her wedding flower was going to be white lilies and vervain. "Are you excited?" Elena looked at her blonde friend. She smiled shyly, "Yes I am very excited. I love Kol very much I never thought I'd get married though."

"Why not?" Esther asked his future daughter in law. Elena looked to her and said, "After what happened to me the past months I never thought this would happen."

Esther smiled at the girl and told her she would finish her dress before the wedding which was a week away. After making the final preparations Elena headed back home finishing all her chores in vampire speed and finally falling into bed tired and frustrated.

**~DREAM~**

_"__Dad look out!" Elena screamed before darkness over took her._

_Elena opened her eyes to see Matt. She shook him again and again, saying his name but being underwater she swallowed water. But she didn't notice she only noticed her friend unconscious and drowning. She saw Stefan and stopped him from saving her but Matt instead._

_"__Dad." The memory flashed through her eyes as she drowned. "Dad" Elena panicked._

_"__Everything is going to be ok sweetheart." Grayson was trying to open the window. The life of his daughter and wife on the line. The car was now full of water Elena opened her eyes at her father._

_"__I love you" they both mouthed to each other before everything disappeared._

**~END OF DREAM~**

Elena sat up with a gasp. Hot tears were running down her face she rubbed her face trying to remove the memory. She looked out the window seeing it was just after lunch and Kol won't be home for a while. She went to the river and just sat under a tree watching the river as it flows.

* * *

"So brother," Klaus started looking at his younger brother a playful, teasing smile across his lips, "You are the first of us to get married. How do you feel?"

"It feels wonderful Nik. I love Elena truly and having her as my wife brings me happiness that is unimaginable." Kol said happily. Klaus was about to say another thing when they heard Elena's voice talking with someone. Kol was about to speak when Klaus covered his mouth and motioned for him to listen.

"How you feeling? You're getting married in 7 days." Andrew asked as he sat next to her. Both were distracted and didn't pay attention to the heartbeats that were near them.

"I feel happy, peaceful, free yet at the same time sad and in disbelief. I never thought that I'd get married especially after the sacrifice." Elena explained. "You're mother thought that to, you know." Andrew looked at her and continued, "Your father was from a different world from your mother. Their courtship and marriage was looked down upon by everyone. They faced many troubles and in the end it was worth it. Miranda ignored everyone who looked down upon them and lived her life happily with Grayson, they had you and Jeremy. They were blissfully happy and loved both of you with all their hearts. Miranda was happiest when she had her family. When she had you."

Andrew took out a box and opened it revealing a heart shaped pendant made out of different gems and continued, "This was your mother's. Before she passed she gave it to me for safe keeping and gave me specific instructions when to give it to you. Feeling pain is inevitable Elena death happens; people die but we owe it to them to make the best out of our lives."

Elena smiled at him then felt something evil, "What the hell?"

Elena stood up as she grabbed her head and Andrew did the same as the felt the dark presence. Andrew looked at her and nodded a second later he disappeared trying to find that source of power. Elena's headache grew and she felt dizzy. Suddenly Kol was at her side he swooped her up and carried her back to their home. The Mikaelson siblings following worried about their future sister in law. But the things they heard stirred up their curiosity.

_What has happened to Elena?_

* * *

A day passed Elena didn't wake up and they called Ayanna and Esther to their home. Kol was panicking he barely slept through his worry. Ayanna and Esther couldn't find anything wrong with her however. So Ayanna called her mentor. Everyone even Mikael waited for her mentor finally before sunset he arrived looking worse for wear.

"Andrew what happened to Elena?" Ayanna asked worriedly. Andrew looked at Elena worriedly and sat on the bed touching her forehead and heart. It was affecting her very badly his eyes turned blue as he purified her and put up a protection charm. He took a step back as she sat up.

"What happened?" Elena asked as she panted. She looked at everyone in the room her eyes landed on her mentor.

"Easy Elena. Calm down you'd just been affected by very dark and powerful magic." Andrew explained, "I got it out and purified you before it affected your soul."

"Thank you for helping Mr. Montez." Andrew smiled and left along with everyone else but Kol seeing as the couple needed to be alone.

"Are you ok darling?" Kol asked worriedly.

Elena's eyes darkened in hunger and Kol bared his neck and moaned in pleasure as his beloved bit him. Elena pulled away and sighed, "Thank you." She whispered in his ear and saw his eyes, "I'm tired. Will you sleep with me?"

Kol smiled and pulled her into his arms and slept peacefully knowing she was ok. The conversation he heard a day ago was all but forgotten.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Izzy here.**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait for this update. I have no reason for my long unexplained hiatus. I was lazy to write and to update. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Read and Review if you leave a review it I'm going to post the next chapter within the month.**

**Thanks for waiting guys.. I can't wait to hear from you..**

**-Izzy**


End file.
